The present invention relates to a temperature sensor that can be used in semiconductor devices.
An operation of a semiconductor device is very sensitive to temperature change. In particular, as the process steps decrease and the level of integration increases, it is necessary to sense a change in temperature precisely.
In particular, in multi-chip packages (MCPs) and various application products, it is necessary to generate various signals which can supplement the performance of the chip at a specific temperature or higher from a user's viewpoint.
Conventional temperature sensing circuits include a circuit for sensing temperature using a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) component. However, respective skews of a BJT, CMOS, a resistor, etc. must be taken into consideration.